


Taking Form

by Catsintheattic



Series: SPN Episodes Prompts - Season 1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to possess a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Form

The pull is incredible. One minute, it is drifting through the vent and into the restroom, the next, it has located a vessel. The vessel is a wide open whirl of feelings, a living invitation to come and take control.

And this is what it does, following the pull, the vortex, the void of a will. It uses the eyes as entrance points. They are the most vulnerable openings of the human body and require much less force than the faster entry through the mouth. There is no imminent danger, no need to rush the procedure, and so it eases itself inside, a trickle swelling to a flood of black.

First, it tickles. Then the pressure increases, flesh surrounding its essence from every side – defining sides where there weren’t any only moments before. The freedom of shapeless flow pours into form, particularity given by the body it has entered. And at the same time, it changes. Floating freely, it has no name, no body, no sex. It has every option and no realization. It is free to do, but not as it pleases. 

Taking form, it takes _everything_. It takes on a past and the richness of the mind’s memories. A wife. A house in suburbia. It takes on the present and its repressed emotions. The fear of flying, nettling the ulcer in the body’s stomach. It takes on the power to change the future. A dentists’ convention in Denver the vessel will never reach. It takes a name, and the name is _his_.

In the restroom of the Indianapolis airport, George Phelps opens his eyes. His fear is gone and there is a new lightness to his step when he boards the plane, looking for seat 20C. 

The body breathes, while the mind has succumbed to the intruder.

Forty minutes go by. He stands, leaves his seat.

Time really does fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken form Episode 1.04 Phantom Traveler:  
>  _the pretty coils of smoke streaming into George Phelps’s eyes and mouth_
> 
> This ficlet was heavily inspired by Jonathan Stroud’s _Bartimaeus Trilogy_ , in particular by _Ptolemy’s Gate_.
> 
> Thanks to paragraphs and to celta_diabolica for the beta.


End file.
